Chronos the Timkeeper: Elemental Clash
by TimeKeeper Chronos
Summary: A world in peril and only one hope: Chronos the Timekeeper
1. Whole Story

Chronos the Timekeeper: Elemental Clash  
  
Prologue  
  
Once upon a time, the Fire God unleashed great wrath against the world causing peril and fires everywhere. This angered the Ice Goddess, who froze the fires, picked them up and threw them down to earth, causing earthquakes, giving off fury to the Earth Shaman. He launched his staff into the ground causing tremors and pushing waves out into the ocean. The Water Witch was enraged and drew great Tsunamis causing Hurricanes and Thunderstorms. The Storm Hex was thwarted! She made even more powerful storms wildly blowing wind! The Wind Warlock was so mad that he blew Tornadoes throughout the world. So now the world was cursed with wildfires, snowstorms, earthquakes, Tsunamis, Hurricanes, thunderstorms, and Tornadoes The imbalance of Light and Dark caused Darkness to cover the planet. The planet we know as earth was in shambles. This did not stop the Holy Mercenary, Chronos, the Timekeeper from stopping it all.  
  
Chapter One: The Ever-flowing Wind  
  
Chronos entered the other world outside Heaven and entered the windy plains where the Wind Warlock lurks. He unsheathed his Claymore and took out his Time Staff. "Stop this at once, Wind Warlock!", Chronos exclaimed.  
"Why should I?", said the Warlock shooting toward the warrior in  
white.  
"Looks like you're not going down with words, I'll try FORCE!!! CALIBER!!!", shouted Chronos as he called forth his dragon. The dragon came down from the heavens and allowed Chronos to climb on his back. The only thing in Chronos' way was the extra wind blown by the Water witch's currents and the Storm Hex's storms. He held his time staff high in the air and yelled, "TIME STOP!" The flowing air around him turned into normal air. "LET'S GO!" He leapt off his dragon and hit a heavy blow of his Claymore at the Wind Warlock. The darkness around him turned to sunlight and the tornadoes turned into a slight breeze. "Thank you, warrior.", He said to Chronos, offering him a small tornado- shaped jewel. "You're welcome. What is this thing anyway?", asked Chronos. "It is a Wind Jewel. It gives it's owner the power to control the wind and to summon me." "Thank you." "Now stop the Storm Hex from causing all this extra wind." Chronos nodded and fled the scene on his dragon. He carved an area to put his wind jewel next to Holy and Time Jewel  
  
Chapter Two: Storms of Fury  
  
As Chronos entered the stormy sky he was blown away by a storm, but luckily his dragon caught him in time. "Wait a minute. If I can control the wind, I should be able to fly.", He thought to himself. Soon after he jumped off his dragon, moved his staff , and was flying in the windy air. "You can't stop me! I control the storms.", said the Storm Hex. "Not if I can help it.", He flew over to the windiest spot in the sky and used the wind to his advantage, "WIND CONTROL!" The wind was pushed toward the Hex knocking her down, but it still didn't stop her. "Look's like wind isn't going to help you now!", said the witch. "She's right. I need to use Time Stop for this one.", He thought to himself. "Okay time's up for you. TIME STOP!" he yelled. The air stopped but the water froze solid and he needed a way to get through. He glared at the Eye of the Storm. He flew high into the air and grabbed his sword. "ARIAL ASSULT!" , he yelled as he dove down into the Storm Hex. The air turned peaceful and the world's sky turned back to normal. Chronos was awarded the Storm Emerald and he was off.  
  
Chapter Three: Waters of Rage and the Quakes of Madness  
  
"Caliber, you can leave now. I'll call out to you if I need you.", said Chronos as his dragon left. As Chronos entered the Waters he dove in and quickly called in a storm in the waters and flew out of them, knowing the Water Witch wouldn't go down with compromising. Instead, the Water Witch flew out of the water and onto the land, where the soil was black and the plants were dying. The Earth Shaman launched his staff into the ground, making a giant crater in the ground and the Water Witch filled it with water and swept Chronos in. The Water Witch and the Earth Shaman laughed wildly. "CALIBER!!!", he yelled. Caliber came, knocked the two in the new sea, and picked Chronos up. "Okay you ready?! STORM!!!" A gigantic lightning bolt came and shocked the two, changing the water and earth to normal. The Water Witch and the Earth Shaman gave Chronos the Water Gem and the Earth Crystal and he left without a trace.  
  
Chapter Four: The Blizzard Awaits and More.  
  
Chronos went to the highest mountain-top in the world where the Ice and Snow was black and heavy. There was an Icy Cave where the Ice Goddess lived. "FREEZE!!!" yelled the Ice Goddess freezing Chronos instantly. Surprisingly the Fire God climbed the mountain and attacked the Ice Goddess. "You! What are you doing here!?" "I'm here to reclaim my glory and stop you once an for all for freezing my fire!", said the Fire God. "You're such a brat!" I'll make you eat those words!" The Fire God and the Ice Goddess got into a horrible fight and the heat around the Fire God started to melt the ice around Chronos' body. "I'm free!", he said, "Get ready for a time stop 'cause here it comes! TIME STOP!!!" The air, heat, and cold around Chronos turned mild and he used a bright light on the Fire God and stole a Fire Stone from him. "INFERNO!!!", yelled Chronos and he threw a fiery beam at the Ice Goddess. He also stole her Ice Pebble. He resumed time as he fled the scene back to the ground. "Well, my journey is done."  
  
Chapter Five: The Journey Ends  
  
As Chronos began to summon himself home, he heard a loud rumble as his teleportation spell stopped. All turned dark around him. "What's going on!?", he exclaimed.  
  
"Muahahahaha!!!", a shadowy figure laughed. "Who are you!?" "I'm the God of Darkness! And I presume you're Chronos, the Holy Mercenary and Timekeeper." "Is that it? Well than take this. HOLY LIGHT!!!" The Light faded and didn't work at all! "What!?" screamed Chronos, "Well If I can't do it, the gods sure can! Gods of the Realm, RELEASE!!! OPERATION LIGHT!!!" The gods released from their jewels. The Fire God and the Storm Hex formed light while the Wind Warlock swept the spread the fire in a ring around the battlefield and the Water Witch and the Ice Goddess reflected the lightning all around. During this, the Earth Shaman drew up a giant Crystal reflecting the lightning and fire even further so. As the darkness slowly swept away the Holy God was finally able to be released. At this Chronos and the Holy God ignited and drew a mighty blade and swept away the God of Darkness and a black jewel was left behind as the other gods went back into the jewels. Chronos picked up the jewel and did he carved it into his staff. As he did he felt a vibration as the jewels hovered above him and formed a leather strap with the jewels in it. "Huh? Could it be!? It's the Armageddon Band!!", said Chronos. Chronos had heard of this as a young child.  
He was very exhausted and tried to call upon his teleport, but he was far too tired. Behind him he saw a bright flash as he saw a beautiful woman with dark gray eyes.  
"Hello, Chronos. I'm Flame and I'm going to kill you.", she said as she through a bright beam at Chronos. Chronos was to weak too fight so he threw his Armageddon high in the air and called upon the god within. Unfortunately, she had a piece of the Armageddon too she trew a chain in the air and called upon it too, but Chronos had already commanded his to attack her at full power and she had already been dead. The Chain disappeared and a black light came out of the body. The eyes of the girl opened. "Hi, who are you?", she said with a soft voice.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Once upon a time, the Fire God unleashed great wrath against the world causing peril and fires everywhere. This angered the Ice Goddess, who froze the fires, picked them up and threw them down to earth, causing earthquakes, giving off fury to the Earth Shaman. He launched his staff into the ground causing tremors and pushing waves out into the ocean. The Water Witch was enraged and drew great Tsunamis causing Hurricanes and Thunderstorms. The Storm Hex was thwarted! She made even more powerful storms wildly blowing wind! The Wind Warlock was so mad that he blew Tornadoes throughout the world. So now the world was cursed with wildfires, snowstorms, earthquakes, Tsunamis, Hurricanes, thunderstorms, and Tornadoes The imbalance of Light and Dark caused Darkness to cover the planet. The planet we know as earth was in shambles. This did not stop the Holy Mercenary, Chronos, the Timekeeper from stopping it all. 


	3. The Ever Flowing Wind

Chapter One: The Ever-flowing Wind  
  
Chronos entered the other world outside Heaven and entered the windy plains where the Wind Warlock lurks. He unsheathed his Claymore and took out his Time Staff. "Stop this at once, Wind Warlock!", Chronos exclaimed.  
"Why should I?", said the Warlock shooting toward the warrior in  
white.  
"Looks like you're not going down with words, I'll try FORCE!!! CALIBER!!!", shouted Chronos as he called forth his dragon. The dragon came down from the heavens and allowed Chronos to climb on his back. The only thing in Chronos' way was the extra wind blown by the Water witch's currents and the Storm Hex's storms. He held his time staff high in the air and yelled, "TIME STOP!" The flowing air around him turned into normal air. "LET'S GO!" He leapt off his dragon and hit a heavy blow of his Claymore at the Wind Warlock. The darkness around him turned to sunlight and the tornadoes turned into a slight breeze. "Thank you, warrior.", He said to Chronos, offering him a small tornado- shaped jewel. "You're welcome. What is this thing anyway?", asked Chronos. "It is a Wind Jewel. It gives it's owner the power to control the wind and to summon me." "Thank you." "Now stop the Storm Hex from causing all this extra wind." Chronos nodded and fled the scene on his dragon. He carved an area to put his wind jewel next to Holy and Time Jewel 


	4. Storms of Fury

Chapter Two: Storms of Fury  
  
As Chronos entered the stormy sky he was blown away by a storm, but luckily his dragon caught him in time. "Wait a minute. If I can control the wind, I should be able to fly.", He thought to himself. Soon after he jumped off his dragon, moved his staff , and was flying in the windy air. "You can't stop me! I control the storms.", said the Storm Hex. "Not if I can help it.", He flew over to the windiest spot in the sky and used the wind to his advantage, "WIND CONTROL!" The wind was pushed toward the Hex knocking her down, but it still didn't stop her. "Look's like wind isn't going to help you now!", said the witch. "She's right. I need to use Time Stop for this one.", He thought to himself. "Okay time's up for you. TIME STOP!" he yelled. The air stopped but the water froze solid and he needed a way to get through. He glared at the Eye of the Storm. He flew high into the air and grabbed his sword. "ARIAL ASSULT!" , he yelled as he dove down into the Storm Hex. The air turned peaceful and the world's sky turned back to normal. Chronos was awarded the Storm Emerald and he was off. 


	5. Waters of Rage and Quakes of Madness

Chapter Three: Waters of Rage and the Quakes of Madness  
  
"Caliber, you can leave now. I'll call out to you if I need you.", said Chronos as his dragon left. As Chronos entered the Waters he dove in and quickly called in a storm in the waters and flew out of them, knowing the Water Witch wouldn't go down with compromising. Instead, the Water Witch flew out of the water and onto the land, where the soil was black and the plants were dying. The Earth Shaman launched his staff into the ground, making a giant crater in the ground and the Water Witch filled it with water and swept Chronos in. The Water Witch and the Earth Shaman laughed wildly. "CALIBER!!!", he yelled. Caliber came, knocked the two in the new sea, and picked Chronos up. "Okay you ready?! STORM!!!" A gigantic lightning bolt came and shocked the two, changing the water and earth to normal. The Water Witch and the Earth Shaman gave Chronos the Water Gem and the Earth Crystal and he left without a trace. 


	6. A Blizzard Awaits and More

Chapter Four: The Blizzard Awaits and More.  
  
Chronos went to the highest mountain-top in the world where the Ice and Snow was black and heavy. There was an Icy Cave where the Ice Goddess lived. "FREEZE!!!" yelled the Ice Goddess freezing Chronos instantly. Surprisingly the Fire God climbed the mountain and attacked the Ice Goddess. "You! What are you doing here!?" "I'm here to reclaim my glory and stop you once an for all for freezing my fire!", said the Fire God. "You're such a brat!" I'll make you eat those words!" The Fire God and the Ice Goddess got into a horrible fight and the heat around the Fire God started to melt the ice around Chronos' body. "I'm free!", he said, "Get ready for a time stop 'cause here it comes! TIME STOP!!!" The air, heat, and cold around Chronos turned mild and he used a bright light on the Fire God and stole a Fire Stone from him. "INFERNO!!!", yelled Chronos and he threw a fiery beam at the Ice Goddess. He also stole her Ice Pebble. He resumed time as he fled the scene back to the ground. "Well, my journey is done." 


	7. The Journey Ends

Chapter Five: The Journey Ends  
  
As Chronos began to summon himself home, he heard a loud rumble as his teleportation spell stopped. All turned dark around him. "What's going on!?", he exclaimed.  
  
"Muahahahaha!!!", a shadowy figure laughed. "Who are you!?" "I'm the God of Darkness! And I presume you're Chronos, the Holy Mercenary and Timekeeper." "Is that it? Well than take this. HOLY LIGHT!!!" The Light faded and didn't work at all! "What!?" screamed Chronos, "Well If I can't do it, the gods sure can! Gods of the Realm, RELEASE!!! OPERATION LIGHT!!!" The gods released from their jewels. The Fire God and the Storm Hex formed light while the Wind Warlock swept the spread the fire in a ring around the battlefield and the Water Witch and the Ice Goddess reflected the lightning all around. During this, the Earth Shaman drew up a giant Crystal reflecting the lightning and fire even further so. As the darkness slowly swept away the Holy God was finally able to be released. At this Chronos and the Holy God ignited and drew a mighty blade and swept away the God of Darkness and a black jewel was left behind as the other gods went back into the jewels. Chronos picked up the jewel and did he carved it into his staff. As he did he felt a vibration as the jewels hovered above him and formed a leather strap with the jewels in it. "Huh? Could it be!? It's the Armageddon Band!!", said Chronos. Chronos had heard of this as a young child.  
He was very exhausted and tried to call upon his teleport, but he was far too tired. Behind him he saw a bright flash as he saw a beautiful woman with dark gray eyes.  
"Hello, Chronos. I'm Flame and I'm going to kill you.", she said as she through a bright beam at Chronos. Chronos was to weak too fight so he threw his Armageddon high in the air and called upon the god within. Unfortunately, she had a piece of the Armageddon too she trew a chain in the air and called upon it too, but Chronos had already commanded his to attack her at full power and she had already been dead. The Chain disappeared and a black light came out of the body. The eyes of the girl opened. "Hi, who are you?", she said with a soft voice.  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
